Captured In Blood
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU. Slash. A Vampire Theodore Nott stumbles across a gravely injured Harry in the Forbidden Forest. He selfishly asks his Sire to change Harry for him. Bloodplay. D/s themes. Vamp!TheoxVamp!Harry.


**Timeframe:**

Fifth Year when Umbridge took Hermione and Harry into the Forest and the encounter with the Centaurs.

**Summary:**

A Vampire Theodore Nott stumbles across Harry in the Forbidden Forest. He selfishly asks his Sire to change the dying wizard for him. TheoxHarry

**Pairings:**

TheoxHarry

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with her characters in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.

**Rating:**

M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16

**Author's Notes: **This is for Zakayla-I found this little TheoxHarry snippet on my harddrive and figured I'd post it for you. :) Enjoy! I have the second part half-written, don't know when I'll ever get around to finishing it though. Also, I completely fail at Vampires, LOL. So just kind of enjoy my fluffy-ish version of them.

* * *

**WARNINGS: **Mature themes. Contains mentions of slash(m/m), moments/mentions of femslash(f/f), and Het (m/f). Scenes are not explicit as per FF guidelines. Full scenes will be found in a version posted on AO3, when (and IF!) I get there. There will be slight hints of citrus. Use of Blood as a magical medium in generous portions. D/s Themes. Possible gore/torture in future chapters. Fluff. SoulMates. Vampires. Bloodplay. Vampire bonding. Metnions of abuse. OC's. OOCness. Very AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

**FORBIDDEN FOREST**

_Trees. Shrubs. Blades of grass._

Everything blurred by as Theodore Nott ran after the cloaked wisps of shadow streaking before him. He reached inside his well of magic, pouring a little more of it into his veins so he could quicken his pace and pull alongside his Sire.

"You're slipping, Theo." The velvet voice was almost mocking. "Gorged yourself last night? When I wasn't watching?"

"Never, Sire." Theo swore, softly. He eased off on the magic, drawing on his inherent abilities to keep the same speed as the Elder Vampire beside him.

"Don't wear yourself out, Theo." Eugene's lips twitched in the faintest curve of a smirk. "We haven't the time to stop for your wounded pride, should it manage to get the better of you instead of your common sense."

Theo snorted at that, but did not comment. He knew when to hold his tongue—now, anyways—and which lines ought to remain uncrossed. It had not escaped his notice that his Sire had chosen nightfall before hurtling across the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest and towards Hogwarts.

The magic school he'd once been enrolled in, the place where both memories and realities lurked for him. A place he never thought he'd ever return to.

"…if it is bothering you so, perhaps you'd care to speak of it?" Eugene's voice was softer, perhaps than it usually was.

Theo swallowed out of habit rather than need and resisted the urge to shake his head. Such gestures wouldn't be noticed at the speed they were traveling anyway. "It is not my place to ask." He said, as calmly as he could manage.

"Quite right." Eugene returned, evenly. "And very wise of you to realize that."

A snatch of sound and a faint scent tickled his nose and Theo slammed to a halt, accidentally raking down two giant trees with the clumsy landing. He stood, stock still for a moment, blood-red eyes glaring at the scene before him for a full minute, before his Vampire Master caught up to his absence and doubled back.

"Really, Theodore." There was a hint of mild disapproval in his Sire's tone as the Elder Vampire fully formed into his physical body, the shadows wisping away from him as he strode forward, every inch as regal and intimidating as he was. "You must work on that." He wrinkled his nose at the felled trees and then his head snapped around with a delicate sniff, crimson eyes settling on what had caught Theo's attention.

Theo found himself moving forward and he froze several feet away, not trusting his instincts to get the better of him. He swallowed again—habit, after all—and then deliberately held his breath. The scent of blood was alluring and painful in the same breath.

As was the sight before him.

"Theodore?" The disapproval shifted to warning as Eugene shifted, gliding closer. He held enough respect for his own Childe to allow moments of freedom such as this.

"…it's Harry Potter." There was a strangled note in Theo's voice. "Sire…Master…"

And here, Eugene's head snapped up. Sire was the traditional address for the relationship between them, but once in a while, when his Slytherin wanted something, the title would change. He perked a brow that his Childe could not see and moved even closer, surveying the two prone bodies on the forest floor. "And what exactly is a Harry Potter?"

Theo's head snapped around to stare at him incredulously.

Eugene returned the look, calmly.

Theo squirmed under the gaze and then returned his attention to the unconscious figures. He could feel the life literally ebbing away from them and it burned in a way his immortal heart had never, ever expected.

A low rumble of a growl left Eugene's throat.

"Master?" Theo's head snapped up again, the new trance broken.

"Others are approaching. We cannot linger. There are treaties on this ground. I will not be caught for their sakes."

"Yes, Master." The acknowledgement was torn from his lips, but Theo hesitated anyway.

The fraction of a second was long enough for Eugene, he darted forward and snatched his Childe, pinning the smaller body against his chest, one clawed hand wrapping tightly around the pale throat. "Speak plainly and quickly, Childe. Lest I lose what patience I do not have."

Those blood-red eyes squeezed shut miserably, as if burdened by guilt and shame in equal measure. "I want him, Master."

Eugene suppressed the tremor of surprise—just barely. He took another glance at the tiny brunet sprawled out amongst the leaves and frowned. "Do you?" He squeezed the throat, gently. A silent message.

"Please Master?" The tone was pleading, even.

Eugene did not answer for a half-second. He knew his Childe well enough. He had even before he'd made the choice to turn the pureblood. Theodore had never asked him for anything. Nothing like this anyway, a hug at times, a kiss at others, to share his bed on occasion when nightmares from his wizard life stole his nights. But never, ever this. Eugene had never even seen that coming. "Want?" He repeated, processing the request according to the way it'd been phrased.

His darling little Childe was requesting a life mate. Interesting.

The tension in Theo's body melted away, his head thunking back to rest beneath his Sire's chin. "Yes, Master." He answered. "I very much want him."

"Your previous life?"

"Yes."

"…I see." Eugene released his hold and after a reassuring squeeze to the back of his Childe's neck, he strode forward. The prone wizard and witch were sprawled out a few scant feet between them. They were both in an extremely bad way and Eugene could feel the life draining out of them. Magic would definitely be of no use here and Theo had doubtlessly known that. Of all the rules he had in his centuries, Eugene had never turned any being who retained the ability to survive without resorting to a vampire transformation.

Theo shifted, uncomfortably. Wanting to draw closer, but knowing better than to crowd his Sire and to move without permission.

Crimson eyes flickered up to him, the thin lips quirking into something that might have been a smile, were it not for the wicked fangs that peeked over the edges. "Come hold him then."

"Thank you, Master!" Theo was beside him in a blurred movement and his fingers fluttered over the precious figure for a moment, then settled gently on the thin, bony shoulders. A frown registered on his face, but he withdrew, allowing Eugene to raise the body comfortably and situate it in his arms. He winced as the shirt was ripped away and the bent glass frame removed from the bloodied face.

It looked as if a herd of Hippogriffs had trampled the precious Boy-Who-Lived.

The faintest of whimpers reached his ears and Theo's jaw dropped. "Harry?" He spoke without thinking.

His Sire threw him a glare for that, but continued in ripping away the troublesome shirt from the pale, bruised skin.

"…help…" The voice was weak, trembly and so very, very pained. Hands clenched in reflex and violent tremors began to wrack the slender body.

"Shh! Hey, shh." Theo found himself soothing. "It is alright. You will be fine. Shhh. This will hurt, but you'll be fine in a moment."

"Hurts." Came the audible whimper. "…please!"

"Shh!" Theo murmured again. He unthinkingly pressed a kiss to the dirty head of hair.

Eugene held his gaze over Harry's head for a moment and Theo tightened his embrace as best as he dared on the injured armful. Now he understood why his Sire had let him hold Harry. What would come next would test them both.

Theo brace himself as his Sire leaned forward and sank his sharp fangs into the tender, sore side of Harry's neck.

The wizard was too weak and helpless to protest beyond the shivers and pained whimpers that now increased ever so slightly in volume.

"Shhh. Hush." Theo crooned. He rested his chin on Harry's head and held the body as still as he could, while his Sire continued to drain him.

"Your turn." Eugene withdrew, licking his lips. "Drain him." There was no recourse in those words and Theo took them to heart, seeking what strength he could from what was offered in them.

He licked the unbitten side of Harry's neck in apology, before calling out his fangs and sinking them into the bruise-mottled throat. He hugged Harry tighter to him, feeling the body's final weak attempts to halt the life being sucked out of it.

It pained him, but did not alter his decision. Theo drank deeply and greedily of what was left. It had been some time since he'd had fresh blood from one so young. Harry's was delicious and sweet in a way that didn't suit the small Gryffindor at all.

When the scent of his Sire's blood hit his nostrils, Theo gave one final pull and withdrew, his eyes widening with bloodlust.

"Stay." Eugene weighted his voice with the pull authority as his Childe's Sire. He then eased Harry from Theo's now slack arms and placed his bloodied wrist at the dark lips. He dribbled blood past them and used his magic to coax the boy to swallow. After several mouthfuls, he extended his wounded wrist to Theo for his Childe to tend to it.

With quick kitten licks, Theo craned his neck forward, his arms remaining at his side, his eyes spaced out as he cleaned the wound and poured a touch of his magic into it to heal the already regenerating skin.

"Your turn. Neck?" Eugene inquired.

Theo mechanically raised a hand and slashed downward on his own neck, drawing blood.

The reviving Harry was settled back against his chest and Theo remained still as Eugene managed to make it work. He felt Harry's cold lips near the wound and the absence of a heartbeat from the lovely armful.

"Enough." Eugene relieved him of the bundle and stood, cradling Harry's form in his strong arms. "Tend to yourself."

Theo did, quickly. He stood, relieved a moment later, scenting the air to check how far away their potential captors lurked. "Thank you, Master."

"It is not complete. Do not thank me yet." Eugene snapped. He frowned at the young witch's body. "You will carry him."

It was not a question.

"Yes, Master."

"Take him. He will wake." Eugene handed over the armful of wizard.

Theo carefully wrapped his arms around Harry in the familiar carry he knew his Sire had used on him many times in his newborn state. He was unsurprised when Harry began to squirm—albeit still weakly—a scant few moments later. His Sire's blood was rich and potent, making him a formidable Vampire in more ways than one.

"Shh, Harry. You are fine, love." The endearment slipped from his lips before he could check himself and Theo felt the familiar weight of his Sire's stare. Ach. They would have a serious discussion sometime in the future. The Slytherin swallowed and forced himself to keep standing upright, supporting the light weight in his arms that really did feel too light.

"…hermione…." The whimper came and then the voice. Bleary green eyes popped open and searched up at the face of the one who held him. "…Theodore Nott?" There was confusion in the sleepy voice and then panic. "You're dead!"

"Not quite, dead, Harry." Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And we don't have the time right now for this conversation, alright?"

"…hurts." Harry winced. He grimaced almost at once and then licked his lips, a strange look flickering over his face. A moment later, he made a comical face. "You saved me…or I died?" The exclamation came out as a near wail.

This time, Theo did roll his eyes, ignoring the near silent amusement of his Sire standing just out of sight. "Yes, Harry. I saved you. Brilliant. Lovely. You can think even when you're half dead and this should be terribly good news for me, but right now, I don't have the time to be explaining everything and you need to stay still and quiet, until we are somewhere safer."

"…Hermione!" Harry began to struggle—or try to—again. "You have to save her too."

"Harry-!"

"You _have_ to. Please. Someone. Help." The words were barely louder than a whisper and Harry gave up the fight, having no more energy and barely any ability left to process beyond his plea, as the old Vampire blood in his veins burned out the last of his life. He shuddered in Theo's arms and then his mouth opened in a screech that Theo instantly muffled with a kiss, his grip tightening almost painfully.

That bruised chest heaved once and twice, gooseflesh breaking out on the pale skin. "…Hermione…" The plea was repeated and then Harry's body went blissfully limp.

* * *

They were running again.

Theo poured his magic liberally into his veins, his body adapting easily to the dose of power and raw energy as he kept stride with his Sire who flew along the ground like a demon possessed.

In Eugene's arms, he cradled a sleeping, half-turned Hermione Granger. Theo wasn't sure what to think about that yet, but he was somewhat glad for the way that had turned out. He hoped that his Sire would not be too angry, after all, he would have acquired two new Childes in the same night and one of them had already been Blood Bonded.

A wave of gratitude washed over him and Theo was glad, for once, that in spite of his Sire's centuries, Eugene had always taken care with him, even when humoring him took more effort than ignoring him. He bowed his head and continued on.

They had a lot of ground to cover before daybreak.

* * *

**A/N: This is posted for Zakayla, who asked me to share a little more of my TheoxHarry goodness. Vampire Theo. Yeah. I don't even know where that came from...but I do like Eugene. LOL. Updates to this will likely be whenever I get the time/effort to spare. I like Theo. I like Harry. I definitely like them together. I have no idea where this fic is headed. Thanks for reading. Comment if you like.**


End file.
